You Weren't Supposed To See That
by XXObsessivelyTwilightXX
Summary: NO FLAMES! Bella wrote a peom 2 years ago about her feels when Edward left. What happens when Edward finds it.


**My story got deleted some how so I'm reposting it.**

**A/N: I do not own anythign Twilight. But I do however own the peom, Gone.**

**Have fun reading, and on with the story...**

It has been a week since I first visited Jacob. Since I left his house I have felt different, slightly happier, I guess you would call it. Not completely happy, just a little grin now and then.

I was sitting at home, by myself, one cloudy afternoon, just staring at the wall. I was desperately trying not to think of _him_, and failing epically.

I **hate **_him_ for what he did.

So I got up from the couch and went to the desk in my room. I decided to write a poem. I am going to open the hole in my heart and let everything come out. I got a piece of paper, a red pen, and I start to write. It was like the gates of hell opened up and everything came out all at once.

30 minutes later, I put the title on the top of the page. I had finished my poem and named it _Gone_ I reread to check see if it sounds ok.

_He is gone_

_There is no returning now_

_No looking back, just forgetting_

_He left me to here to protect me_

_He left me here because he cared for me_

_Little did he know, he was wrong_

_He left me here to die_

_He killed me inside_

_I am no longer living_

_It hurts to breathe or even think_

_I can't think of him_

_He said he didn't love me anymore_

_He said he wouldn't come back into my life_

_He said I should forget and move on_

_I can't_

_I love him still_

_I could never forget him_

_But he left a hole in my heart_

_And no one will ever be able to fill it_

_He is the only that can_

_But he won't be coming back_

_He left me here to die _

_He is gone_

_And I will never forget him_

" God that poem sucks." I whispered to myself. I felt the hole in my heart start to unstitch itself. _This is going to be a bad night,_ I thought to myself. With me starting to crying, I crumpled up the poem and threw it to the floor. It rolled under my bed as I collapsed on top, crying myself to sleep yet again.

**XXXX 2 years later XXXX**

I have never thought of that poem again, until today.

We came back to my house one morning to get some of my stuff to move into mine and Edward's cottage. Yes, I said Edward. He came back not to long after I wrote that poem. It is a long story, but the good thing is, he is back to stay. We are married now and have a child named Renesmee. I had conceived her when I was still human. I was in really bad shape after having her, so Edward had to change me. After I was changed everyone gave Edward and I a cottage just for us, for my human birthday.

Edward was helping me get some things and was also keeping me company, as well. I asked him to look under my bed to see if I forgot anything. While he was looking he found a crumpled up piece of paper. He curious , as anyone would be, so he flattened it out. I really wasn't paying any attention to him, until I heard him gasp.

Turned around to see if anything was wrong. I relaxed when I seen he was just reading a piece of paper. That is until I saw the title one the top of paper. It was the poem that I wrote sometime after he left me. _Oh God! He was never supposed to see that! This is bad, really really bad!!_

I didn't say anything, I just walked over to my old bed and sat down. I think he reread it three or four times before he looked up at me. I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes, so I looked down at my bright, blue shoe laces.

I don't know how much time passed, but I never brought my eyes up tp meet his. Apparently he was waiting for me to look at him. When he got tried of waiting, he came over and put one finger under my chin to lift my face up to met his eyes. He stood there , just looking into my eyes, like it was a doorway into my soul. Finally, after what felt like an eternity but only mere minutes, he spoke in his velvety voice.

" I'm so sorry Isabella. I knew I hurt you when I left but not this bad. I promised when I said _I do_, I would never leave you again. Actually, after we got back from Italy I vowed I would never leave you unless you told me too. I'm sor-." his silky voice was drowned out by a kiss. I gave him a small yet passionate kiss. It was my way of tell him that everything was fine and he was forgiven.

After we broke apart, we both just stared into each others eyes. I was the first to break the silence.

" Edward, I have never been so happy in my life than right now. Yes, I was hurting" he winced but I continued, " when I wrote that poem. That is **not** how I feel now. I love you Edward Cullen. Forever and always." Now he was the one to kiss me. His kiss was longer and I couldn't help but run my fingers through his silky, bronze hair.

We pulled apart, both gasping for the air that we didn't need. Then he said the sweetest and most loveliest things I have ever heard.

" I love you too Bella. _My Bella, my wife, my life. _I love you more than words can describe. Forever and always, until the day I die."

_Oh. My. God. That is why I love him so much!_

* * *


End file.
